priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Add 'Em Up
Add 'Em Up is a game played for a car in which the numbers in its price total a certain number. Gameplay *To win the car, the contestant had to select the four digits in the price of the car from the digits 0-9, each of which could appear in the price only once (similar in concept to the pricing game Any Number). *To begin the game, the contestant was offered one digit for free. They selected a position in the price, and that digit was lit up on a display above the car. To aid the contestant, the sum of the digits in the price was shown on a game board, along with cards for each digit. The card representing the free digit was moved to the top of the addition column above the sum. *The contestant then guessed one of the remaining digits they believed was in the price of the car. If they were correct, the number was lit up above the car, and the card was moved to the addition column. A subtotal of the first two numbers was then lit up to help the contestant determine the total of the remaining digits. Another subtotal would be displayed under the third digit if the contestant guessed it correctly. *The contestant was allowed to guess one digit that was not in the price and play on; however, if he/she missed twice, the game was over. History *The price display that stood behind the car was shared with the pricing game Pathfinder, which still uses it today. Originally, the name of the game was shown above the car's price display, which was removed on March 31, 1987 (#6442D), one week before Pathfinder debuted. *It is the first pricing game to premiere since Rod Roddy became a permanent announcer. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 19. *This pricing game was similar to Gridlock! which would premiere 31 years later. Because of this, you can miss once before you're out. *Add 'Em Up's game board was in the shape of a giant plus sign. Note *This game can't be played with just any prize. It has to be a prize that has no repeating numbers. Retirement *The reason often given for the game's retirement is its confusing rules for many contestants, which caused the game to take too long to play, and a somewhat low win rate. Another reason is the wins are anti-climatic when a contestant is down to the last digit to equal the total. Finally, a possible explanation was the decreasing availability of attractive cars priced under $10,000. (Add 'Em Up was always played for cars with four digits in the price and was the last car game to be incompatible with five-digit cars.) Gallery Add.png Spec-1.jpg Premiere Playing (September 11, 1986, #6174D) addemuppremiere1.jpg addemuppremiere2.jpg addemuppremiere3.jpg addemuppremiere4.jpg|He wants the third number. addemuppremiere5.jpg addemuppremiere6.jpg|He says 7 but is incorrect. addemuppremiere7.jpg|He says 8 and is correct. addemuppremiere8.jpg|Next, he says 4 but is incorrect and ends the game. addemuppremiere9.jpg addemuppremiere10.jpg First Add 'em Up Winner (September 19, 1986, #6185D) addemupfirstwin1.jpg add1.jpg add2.jpg add3.jpg add4.jpg add5.jpg addemupfirstwin7.jpg add6.jpg add7.jpg addemupfirstwin10.jpg add8.jpg addemupfirstwin12.jpg Add 'em Up for a Subaru Brat (September 29, 1986, #6201D) addemupsubarubrat1.jpg addemupsubarubrat2.jpg addemupsubarubrat3.jpg addemupsubarubrat4.jpg addemupsubarubrat5.jpg|His first guess is a 6, but is incorrect. addemupsubarubrat6.jpg addemupsubarubrat7.jpg addemupsubarubrat8.jpg addemupsubarubrat9.jpg addemupsubarubrat10.jpg addemupsubarubrat11.jpg Add 'em Up for a Pontiac Sunbird SE Coupe (January 6, 1987, #6322D) addemupsunbirdsecoupe1.jpg addemupsunbirdsecoupe2.jpg addemupsunbirdsecoupe3.jpg addemupsunbirdsecoupe4.jpg addemupsunbirdsecoupe5.jpg addemupsunbirdsecoupe6.jpg addemupsunbirdsecoupe7.jpg addemupsunbirdsecoupe8.jpg addemupsunbirdsecoupe9.jpg addemupsunbirdsecoupe10.jpg addemupsunbirdsecoupe11.jpg addemupsunbirdsecoupe12.jpg Add 'em Up for a Dodge Shadow Coupe (July 1, 1988, #6935D) addemupdodgeshadow1.jpg addemupdodgeshadow2.jpg addemupdodgeshadow3.jpg addemupdodgeshadow4.jpg addemupdodgeshadow5.jpg|Her first guess is a 4, but is incorrect. addemupdodgeshadow6.jpg|Her second guess is a 2, but is incorrect, thus ending the game. addemupdodgeshadow7.jpg From September 15, 1988 (#6944D) addemup (9-15-1988) 1.jpg addemup (9-15-1988) 2.jpg addemup (9-15-1988) 3.jpg addemup (9-15-1988) 4.jpg|She wants the third number. addemup (9-15-1988) 5.jpg addemup (9-15-1988) 6.jpg|She says 8, but is incorrect. addemup (9-15-1988) 7.jpg|She says 6, but is incorrect, thus ending the game. addemup (9-15-1988) 8.jpg YouTube Videos Premiere Playing An Add 'Em Up Win from 1987 Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:Car Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"A" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:1980s Retired Pricing Games